A Trip to Insanity
by VidiaPhoenix
Summary: Zeus has invited Percy and his friends to go on a vacation with the gods? Yep, this is a disaster waiting to happen. Filled with your favorite demigods, crazy gods and genderbending it is sure to be a wild ride! But why not? This is, of course, a trip to insanity.
1. Hades Wears Khakis

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you clicked this story and let me tell you: You will not be disappointed. Filled with your favorite demigods, crazy gods and genderbending it is sure to be a wild ride! So, you ready for the crazy author to stop rambling so that you may read.**

**Okay, I'm done.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

In a situation like this, one doesn't know whether to squeal like a little girl or be scared out of their wits.

"I'm invited to a vacation with... t-the gods?" I asked gaping. I just couldn't believe it. My mind just seemed to have a problem grasping that as I was trying to come to terms with something absurd like _Hades wears pink Fruit of the Loom underwear_. Hermes looked at me and grinned.

"That's right." Hermes said, pulling out his caduceus which was in the shape of an iphone. "Zeus has invited ya."

I've decided. I need to be scared out of my wits.

"Um... is there anyway I can... you know... decline?" I asked. Hermes froze as if Khione had turned him into one of her ice sculptures. His eyes widened until they were the size of golf balls.

"I'm sure you could but... Zeus might—" Hermes sliced his finger under his head as if it was a knife going across his throat. I gulped.

"So I guess saying no isn't an option..." I said. Hermes shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry sport. Unless you want a permanent vacation to the Underworld with _Hades_." Hermes said. Ugh.

"That's like... asking for the lesser of the two evils." I mumbled. Hermes gave me another smile as if to say, "_It's not going to be as bad as it sounds_." I felt a bit touched by that. Gods don't usually go out of their way to make us lesser mortals feel better. It also made me feel like he wasn't harboring hard feelings about Luke's death.

"Don't worry about it! It's a vacation, how bad can it be?" Hermes said.

"I guess your right..." I murmured to myself. I suppose I should be feeling honored about being invited but I was slightly skeptical about the whole situation considering that I've been invited by my uncle who'd love to roast me with a thousand bolts of electricity.

"Besides, he also invited your friends so you won't be alone." Hermes said. My feelings about this news was generally mixed. I felt relief I wasn't going alone but I also had to decide whether I needed to pity my friends or not.

"Who's going?" I asked.

"Annabeth and Nico."

"That sounds great actually." If Annabeth was there, I'm sure we can get through it together. I mean, we've been through Tartarus together. A vacation with the gods can't be any worse. Also, there's Nico. I feel like I haven't been able to properly talk to him after he admitted his crush on me. I'm hoping that with this time together I am able to convey that everything is cool between us.

"I'm actually a little excited now." I admitted. "So, what do I need to do?"

"Nothing!" Hermes said. "You're ready to go."

"What? But I still need to pack." I said, sputtering over my words. Hermes waved his hand dismissively.

"Nonsense. We've already sent people to fetch your stuff and pack it up. It should be loaded in the car by now." Hermes said. I wasn't sure I was comfortable with knowing some gods had run though my stuff but what could I do?

"Thanks." I said.

"Why don't you head down to the beach now to board your ride?" Hermes asked me.

"Sure," I said. "Thanks again Hermes!"

"No problem!" Hermes said, waving to me as I walked off. "Also, whatever you do, try not to stare at Uncle Hades."

"What're you talking about?" I asked, suddenly feeling nervous all over again.

"You'll see." Hermes said. Right. Like that made me feel better. I turned around and walked toward the beach.

* * *

"Is Hades wearing khakis?" I asked. Demeter stopped loading the stuff onto the bus for a moment to look at me, wide eyed.

"I wouldn't mention that if I were you." Demeter said. Then she grumbled, "Even if he _does_ look ridiculous."

Hades head swung over to glare in her general vicinity. Black fire blazed in his eyes. "What did you say?"

Demeter rolled her eyes.

"Oh, _nothing_ dear brother." Demeter said. They seemed to be about to get into it so I decided I would slip away as to avoid being caught in the middle of it. It would sure be a shame if I were killed by one of them. I can see the Olympus weekly headlines now: _Percy Jackson Dies Before Even Going on Vacation_. It would be embarrassing for sure.

"Hey, Percy!"

Immediately, my worries lifted away and I turned back and grinned. Annabeth come jogging towards the beach, her golden-blonde hair reflecting the sun so that she had a little halo of light around her head. As always, her curly hair was tied together in a side pony-tail which bounced when she ran. When she reached me we embraced each other and kissed each other's lips.

"I'm so glad to see you here, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said after our lips had parted.

"I'm glad to see you here too, Wise Girl." I replied. She laughed.

"So," Annabeth said, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Do you know why we were invited?"

"No," I whispered back "I've been wondering what we did to deserve this."

Annabeth covered her mouth to contain her giggles. Hera glared at Annabeth as if she was planning something absolutely diabolical. I gazed around to see which immortals were going. It seemed to be Zeus and his siblings from what I could tell. There was also... Oh no.

"Perseus Jackson." Said a bright, grey eyed goddess with long locks of black hair. She was wearing a white, sleeveless button up top with a pair of jeans. Her own dark hair was tied up in a pony-tail similar to Annabeth's in fashion.

"Lady Athena." I said, bowing deeply. The right corner of Athena's lips twitched, as if she was going to laugh at some joke I wasn't aware of.

"Hey mom. What're you doing here?" Annabeth asked. I was glad she had patched up things with her mom since that whole Mark of Athena incident. She didn't seem to hold anymore resent for her mom, at least from what I could tell.

"I'm going on the vacation, of course." Athena replied.

"Are any other gods going on the vacation besides you, Zeus and his siblings?" I asked. Athena shook her head.

"Nope. It's just us." Athena said. Then she smiled in a way that was hard to tell what she was thinking. "I hope this doesn't disappoint you."

"Of course not your grace!" I stuttered quickly. "I was just... making an observation."

Again, the corner of her mouth twitched.

"To be honest, I think this whole setup is a disaster waiting to happen." Athena said.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked. Athena observed her family packing the bus.

"Tell me, who do you think will keep the Olympians in line with me, Zeus, Hera, Hestia and Demeter gone?" Athena asked. I paused, considering this.

"I don't know. Do they even need someone to watch them?" I asked. Athena and Annabeth both gave me a look. "Never mind. That was a dumb question."

"Surely, Lord Zeus must've assigned someone to watch them." Annabeth said. Athena sighed.

"He did. He assigned Hecate the job although she can only do so much to keep my rambunctious siblings in line." Athena said, looking back at us.

"Athena!"

Athena looked over to where the voice had come from.

"Father needs my assistance. I should probably go help him." Athena said. She began to walk off when she paused and looked back at me. "One more thing Percy Jackson: I want you to treat my daughter well."

Both my face and Annabeth's flushed bright red.

"I will be with you the whole week so I'll know if you mess up." Athena said. My arm tightened around Annabeth.

"I assure you," I said. "I won't mess up."

Athena's lips curled up as if to smirk. "I'll keep you to that."

Then she headed over to help her father. Back at the bus, I could see a small boy with pale skin, dark hair and a bony face walking towards the entrance.

"Nico!" I shouted, waving to him. He scowled at me and darted into the bus like a startled deer. I frowned. This wasn't how I hoped it would be between us. Annabeth touched my arm.

"It's okay Percy. He'll open up. He just needs time. You know he's been through a lot." Annabeth said.

"I know," I said, sighing. "That's why I wish I could be there for him. I haven't really been a good friend to him in the past. I'm hoping to change that. I want him to understand that he's got a friend in me."

Annabeth kissed my cheek.

"You're a good person, Percy." Annabeth said. "I just want you to remember that."

I smiled. "And you're a great girlfriend."

She chuckled quietly.

"That was a rather smooth reply. So unlike you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

"Thanks a lot." I exclaimed. We both laughed together. I suddenly became conscious of the fact that Nico might be watching our exchange from one of the bus windows. Was it bothering him? What was it like for him to sit there and watch as the person he liked enjoy himself while dating someone else? It gave me a sick feeling in my gut to realize I was causing him that pain. And I hadn't even noticed that was a problem until he admitted his crush. I should've been a better friend. I should've noticed.

"You seem to be in deep thought."

My father walked over, wearing his khaki shorts with a Bermuda shirt. It was much more natural to see him in it than Hades.

"I'm just thinking sir." I said. He arched an eyebrow.

"Sir?" Poseidon said.

"I mean dad." I said. He smiled and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"That's more like it." Poseidon said. "Also, I came over here to tell you we're ready to go."

"We are?" I asked.

"Yep. So you better head on over before my brother pitches a fit." Poseidon said, rolling his eyes in deep exaggeration. Annabeth and I exchanged a look then headed onto the bus, hand-in-hand. After entering and getting settled in, Zeus closed the doors and lifted the car in the air, heading off to Olympus knows where.

I then got a feeling in my gut that I was in for one Hades of an experience.

* * *

**So, how'd you guys like it? I'd love it if you all would review. Reviews always make me smile. It shows that you cared enough for the story to atualy set aside time and write a review.**

**Next chapter should be the start of the side plot of the genderbender gods. I hope you all will enjoy that.**


	2. Cauldron of Doom

**Time for chapter 2!**

**Btw, you know how Luke went for rebirth? Well, I wrote a story based on his second life called R3birth: Luke's Second Life in case you all are interested.**

**Anyways, I digress. Time to start the story!**

* * *

**Apollo's POV**

Okay, what happened was _so_ not my fault. It was definitely Hecate's fault. She should've been more careful around me. Also, it should be noted that my sister happened to be egging me on at the time.

So, the remaining Olympians who didn't get to go on the vacation (which, by the way, was so not cool. I was so ready for fun in the sun!) went to Hecate's Shop of Tricks and Spells. Upon entering the shop, we went through at door at the back of store labeled _Employees Only_. Inside was... well, frankly it was quite amazing. Floating bottles and spell books hovered everywhere. An aura of colors were emitted from each object. The room was at least five stories tall. There were shelves upon shelves of potions, spell books and magic crystals in storage. Pretty sweet place.

In the center of the room was Hecate, poring bottles of liquid into a cauldron that's brew was the color of purple glow sticks.

"That doesn't look very tasty." I said as we approached. I saw Hecate's shoulders tense up before they relaxed and she spun around to face us, a tight smile on her face.

"That's because it's not for drinking." Hecate said, sounding like she was trying to speak while there was being a stick shoved up her ass. Ares stormed up to the pot and took a big whiff.

"Smells like crap." Ares said. "What the Hades are you making?"

"A potion that shall transmutate its unfortunate victim of which is permanent up to a week." Hecate explained. I nodded, as if I understood what to transmutate was.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. I feel ya." I said. Artemis scowled and rolled her eyes.

"Apollo, you don't even know what she is talking about." Artemis said.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. I feel ya."

"Ugh!" Artemis growled, throwing up her hands in exasperation. Geez, talk about temperamental. She needs to stop being annoyed by everything I do.

"You need to stop being annoyed by everything I do." I told her. She scowled.

"You need to stop being annoying then!" Artemis yelled. I heard Hephaestus sigh and grumble something under breath. He pulled out a mechanical bird and began to dissemble and then reassemble it.

"Why do your hunter get treated better than me, your brother?" I asked. Artemis huffed and crossed her arms.

"It's because they are sisters, not brothers." Artemis replied.

"Wow, you complain about boys being sexist but you sure are a hypocrite." I said.

"How so?" Artemis said, her eyes narrowing.

"For one thing, you do nothing but bash on boys and make scientifically inaccurate remarks about them." I said. Artemis snorted.

"They are _not _inaccurate!"

Ares watched on giddily while the others sighed and exchanged glances.

"They so are! For example, you say boys are stupid but _clearly_ I am a boy and a genius. That contradicts what you say." I said. Her jaw dropped.

"I can't believe you are so arrogant! You make our dad and uncles look modest." Artemis said, causing thunder to roll in the sky. She looked at the ceiling. "Just be glad I included your brothers!"

"I am so not arrogant. I'm honest, unlike _some_ people." I said.

"Ugh! I'm done talking to you." Artemis said, turning around. Then I heard her mumble under breath, "Piece of Chimera dung."

I felt my face flush. "Well... y-you're a stupid head!"

Artemis snorted and walked up to stand beside Hecate. They discussed the potion together in hushed whispers. Artemis was completely ignoring me.

Now, I don't know about you guys, but I hate it when I'm mad at someone and they ignore me. It sucks. Also, I felt kinda embarrassed about the "stupid head" comment and knew I needed to make a better comeback. So, I decided, why not push her into the vat? I'm sure transmutation isn't a pleasant experience. So, while she was standing next to Hecate, I gave her a shove from the back.

Artemis yelped and stumbled towards to pot. Unfortunately, I had forgotten how well balanced my sister was on her feet. Right before she could fall into the pot, she put out her right foot and pushed herself to the side, effectively dodging it. Still, it was a last second dodge and not very well aimed. She crashed into the shelf right behind her, dumping some of it's contents into the cauldron. It began to bubble like a poured glass of soda, spilling over the edges. A smell of moth balls and perfume started to reek from it. Everyone took several steps away from the boiling cauldron.

"You idiot!" Hecate screeched.

"Yeah, way to go Artemis." I said. Artemis face went through at least 50 shades of red before it turned the color of my awesome car.

"THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT!" Artemis yelled. I picked at my ear.

"A bit loud there sis." I said. Hephaestus had stopped working on his bird at that point and was anxiously staring at the bubbling mixture of doom.

"Shouldn't we do something about it?" Hephaestus asked. Hecate ran a hand through her hair and paced back and forth.

"Do what, exactly?! I can't do anything if I don't know what was dumped in there. Did any of you see what fell in?" Hecate asked us.

Everyone shook there head while I said, "Nope" while popping the "p."

Suddenly, the cauldron exploded.

* * *

I felt like I was being pressed and stretched by a taffy machine. It wasn't a comfortable experience to wake up too. After only a few moments of feeling like I was being melded like a clay doll, it stopped. I got up and looked around.

"Looks like everything is—" I said before stopping, feeling my voice catch in my throat. Wait, I sounded like...

"WHAT THE '—'?!" (Insert word of choice there) A ruff, female sounding voice said. A girl wearing black combat boots, jeans and a red t-shirt with a biker jacket over it stood up, looking at herself.

"A-Ares?" I asked, hesitantly. He— she looked at me.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT PUNK!" Ares yelled, tackling me down to the ground. I screamed as the warmonger started to pull out my long (beautiful) golden blond hair. No one tried to stop him. So, there I was, for five minutes fending off the angry goddess of war. Two goddesses of war? Athena ain't going to like that. At last, someone pulled her off me.

I looked up at the face and froze.

It was a boy about 14 years old long auburn hair that framed his pale face perfectly. He wore a larger size of Artemis' silver hunting jacket and he glared down at me as if he hoped to cut me with his piercing gaze.

"Arty...?" I asked. "OW!"

He kicked me hard in the side, breaking several of my ribs.

"Y-You— I don't even have words I'm so mad at you right now!" Artemis yelled deafeningly.

"But... you started it." I said. Apparently, that was the last straw. He began to kick me everywhere, leaving broken bones where ever his foot met. I looked to see if anyone would help but Hephaestus was glaring at me while Aphrodite and Ares made out. Hermes was alone, checking out his knew set of busts. Finally, Hecate came over and put a hand on Artemis' shoulder.

"As tempting as I know it is, you have to stop." Hecate said to Artemis, shooting a poisonous look my direction. "We need to figure out a way to fix this."

"And what am I suppose to do about my Hunters?" Artemis asked. "I can't just wait here until you figure out the cure for this... this curse. They need me."

Hecate shrugged. "Just bring them up to Olympus."

"I'm not sure I'm allowed to do that." Artemis said, his brows narrowing.

"Hey, your dad said I'm in charge so I'm saying it's okay." Hecate said. Then added, "Besides, these are special circumstances."

"Well, I'm not going to argue with that." Artemis said. "Thank-you for allowing me to bring my Hunters up to Olympus."

Hephaestus coughed. "What will we do about Apollo?"

Everyone looked at me. I smiled nervously. After a while of staring, Hecate sighed.

"We'll let his father deal with him." Hecate said.

"Meep." I squeaked.

"Now, I'm going to call him." Hecate said, walking off. "Hopefully, things are going better for him."

* * *

**Well, that was that chapter. Someone had requested I do a story for genderbent gods so I decided I might as well ut it in this story. So, next chapter is going to be awesome! You just wair. ;)**


	3. Italian Driving

**Alright! Sorry for taking so long! With school about to end I've had a lot of work to do. Of course, once it Summer, I can dedicate all my time to working on my stories... and watching anime.**

**So, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I was a bit uneasy being in a flying bus considering that the last time I was in one, Thalia almost killed everyone.

Let's just hope her father is a better driver.

"I haven't really been able to see you much while we were at camp." Percy said, interlocking our fingers. "Now we finally have a chance to be together."

I smiled. "Mm-hm."

"So, what have you been up to, Wise Girl? From what I could tell, you have been helping your new sibling this week." Percy said. Oh gods, _her_. As she is my sibling, I suppose I have to love her to some degree but she is certainly very... trying.

Percy seemed to notice the scowl on my face. "What's wrong?"

"Well... she's just been a handful." I said. Percy cocked his head to the side.

"Meaning...?"

"One, she is probably one of the most hyperactive demigods I met." I said with a sigh. Percy whistled.

"That's quite the accomplishment." Percy said.

"Also, you know how each child of Athena has their own field of interest? For example, mine is architecture and Malcom's is forensic science." I explained to him. He nodded slowly, eyebrows scrunched together in thought. I thought he looked rather cute doing that but I'd die before I'd admit that out loud.

"What's hers then?" Percy asked.

"The Greek gods." I said. Percy stared at me for a while before the corners of his mouth started to curl upwards and he bit down on his cheeks to keep from smiling any further.

"Wow, I bet she had a field day while at Camp Half-blood." Percy said, hardly holding back a snicker. I let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Ugh! Did she ever! All week has been nothing but chaperoning her and making sure she doesn't get herself killed! She is more impulsive than you are." I said, my voice rising, finally feeling the frustration that had been built up all week pour out.

"Another big accomplishment." Percy said.

"Then there are the questions." I said, my head hurting just thinking about them. "Like, 'Do gods go to the bathroom?' or 'If they do is the urine and feces a different color than a mortal's because their blood is different?'. And the list goes on!"

I noticed Percy glancing off to the side and followed his line of sight. His father, Poseidon, was looking at me strangely so I figured he must have heard what I said. I blushed down at my seat. I might have stared down at the seat for the rest of the ride there but Zeus' voice broke my staring contest with the gray bus seat.

"Does anyone else want to drive?" Zeus asked, slowing the bus to a halt. Everyone glanced at each other.

"I'll drive!" A voice suddenly piped up. I was shocked to see it belonged to Nico. When he realized how rude it must've sounded, he added, "If you would permit it, my lord."

Zeus' shoulders were tense for a bit before he relaxed and waved Nico on up. Hesitantly, Nico shuffled out of his seat walked to the driver's seat.

"Hades, why don't you teach him how to drive real quick?" Zeus said. Hades teeth clenched. Before he could say something, Nico spoke up.

"It's okay, I know how to drive." Nico said, sitting down.

"You sure, Nico?" Percy asked. Nico sent him a death glare that made him cringe.

"Yes. I am." Nico said defiantly. "I use to play a driving simulator at the Lotus Casino a lot."

I wasn't sure how safe that sounded but it must've been good enough for Zeus because he went and sat next to Hera. Nico grabbed the gear shift and pulled it into drive.

Then, he floored it.

Somebody screamed. I don't know who it was but I think it was Demeter. In no time at all, we were easily going 90 mph. It was like racing down a highway except there were no guard rails at all to stop us from tumbling down back to earth. Frankly, it was terrifying.

Nico seemed to be indulged in the chaos. He grinned ear from ear and swerved the wheel in one direction, causing the bus to jerk and turn sharply right. Everyone was gripping their seats to keep from sliding off. Nico then began to bob and weave throughout the clouds, leaving trails behind the bus. The bus only seemed to be increasing in speed.

"Want to see if a can do a loop-di-loop?" Nico asked, his voice high and playful. Hades was gripping his seat so hard that his knuckles were turning white while Poseidon looked like he was going to be sick. Before anyone had the chance to answer, Nico pushed a lever forward and the bus tilted back starting to lift into the air.

"Oh gods!" I squealed. I wondered how that would work with gods present. Perhaps it would be an incentive for them to protect me. Perhaps Hades likes pink. Both are equally as likely. The world turned upside as we began the loop. I felt like my insides were falling towards my head which was really surreal. Thankfully, this was a nice bus and we all had seat-belts (or else we would've been on the roof). Nico finished the loop and my stomach fell back into place.

I was about to relax (we were still speeding but it was better than loop-di-loops) when Nico suddenly got a mischievous look. Uh oh...

We were suddenly in a corkscrew. My head was spinning and my insides were getting all twisted up. By now, all the girls but my mom were screaming. Then again, Percy and his father were screaming in high pitches too. Finally, mercifully, Nico stopped the corkscrew and we were driving straight forward again. At least I think. It was hard to tell when the world kept tilting. My mom got up out of her seat and walked to the front. She placed a firm grasp on the wheel. She flashed Nico a tight smile.

"How about I drive from here?"

* * *

In case you're wondering, we did make it to the lake house safely. There was no more corkscrews. My mom wouldn't have any of that. I was rather thankful I got to relax during the last leg of the journey. I noticed Nico looked a bit crestfallen and I felt bad. Very few things made him happy so it was a shame that he had to have it taken away. Unfortunately, I couldn't bring myself to argue with my mom because I didn't want Nico to drive since I valued my safety. Also, I never argue with my mom. Mother _always_ knows best.

Hades was the first one off the bus, practically darting off like a startled deer. He had been miserable throughout the whole ride, even after Athena had taken over. He kept acting like he expected her to do stunts with the bus like Nico did. She never did but there were moments where I would see her smirk and act like she was about to do a loop-di-loop.

We all filed out of the bus and Athena turned off the engine. She stepped off the bus and walked to where we were waiting to get our luggage from the compartment on the side of the bus. She turned the key in the lock and opened the compartment. When we saw what was inside, we froze. Wait... it can't be...

"Megan!" I shouted.

"Who?" Percy asked.

"The sister I was talking about." I said. She slipped out of the compartment and stood in front of the gawking gods. My mom pursed her lips, clearly displeased.

"Megan, why are you here?" Athena asked. Megan broke into a wide grin.

"I came to watch the gods of course. This is such a rare opportunity." Megan said. I felt an uncomfortable drop of my stomach like I was doing another loop-di-loop. She may be annoying but I didn't want her to die. She was going to at this rate.

Zeus gritted his teeth and clenched his hands tightly.

"Impudent mortal." Zeus growled. "I should incinerate you on the spot."

"Incinerate?" Megan said, her eyes widening. Perhaps now she'll realize the danger she's in... "It'd be an honor!"

...What?

"What?" Zeus asked, clearly as confused. Megan looked practically ready to bounce in place.

"To be killed by a god, especially one of your caliber, would be amazing." Megan said. "I wouldn't want to die any other way."

"Right... if that's how you feel." Zeus said, summoning a lightning bolt in his hand. I got to do something, fast!

"Lord Zeus, if I may make one last request." Megan said. Zeus stared for a while before sighing.

"Yes?"

"I'd really like to talk to Lady Hestia, if you would permit it." Megan said. "Though, I wouldn't be surprised if you did let me considering you are very gracious immortal."

Hades snorted and Zeus looked thoughtful.

"Very well. Make it quick." Zeus said. Quick, she was. Before he had even finished, Megan had zipped across the grass and stood in front of Hestia, their faces inches apart. Hestia's eyes were wide and she looked to be trying hard not to take a step back.

"Yes...?" Hestia said. Megan grabbed Hestia's hand in hers.

"You are my favorite goddess! You are the most mysterious and fascinating Olympian goddess ever." Megan said. Hera crooked an eyebrow while Demeter crossed her arms. Zeus observed them, seeming to be in deep thought. His eye were intense, the way mine and my mom's get when we're thinking real hard. His bolt disappeared.

"Um, Zeus?" Hades said.

"Megan, how about, instead of incinerating, you join us for the trip?" Zeus asked. Megan gasped.

Poseidon's nose crinkled in distaste. "Perhaps he had a stroke," Poseidon mumbled to Hades.

"I'd be honored." Megan said, bowing deeply. "More honored than dying by incineration."

I felt relief. Though this wasn't a preferred outcome, it was certainly better than her dying. Then, for a moment, I was worried about bunking with her when she spoke up.

"Can I, if you would permit it, bunk with Hestia?" Megan asked. Zeus shrugged.

"Sure." Zeus said. Megan squealed in joy and hugged Hestia tightly. The poor goddess seemed so uncomfortable, I almost stepped in to help. Hera hissed and glared at her husband. He just shrugged.

"There are twelve rooms so everyone can get their own room." Athena said. "It's not necessary to bunk."

Hestia smiled and placed a hand on Megan's shoulder.

"Why don't you go across the hall instead so that you may have your own space. We'll still be able to spend time together." Hestia said. Megan nodded.

"This is going to be the best vacation ever!"

* * *

**So, there is the chapter. I hesitated to put Megan in the story but she is actually important to the plot so I decided to include her. Hopefully, you all don't mind the OC. I will try not to focus on her too much. Only when ****necessary.**

**Hope you guys loved the chapter! Stay tuned for more.**


	4. Artemis is Hotter

**Hello guys! Sorry for not writing. First, I was real busy at school. Then, as soon as it ended, I was went on a vacation for two weeks. After that, well...**

***nervous laugh* I kind of... *cough* forgot about the story.**

***hides under bed***

**I'm sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Now that I'm not busy anymore, I am going to work on my stories whenever I get a chance. So, are we cool now?**

**Also, someone asked if Megan was going to be shipped with Nico. No, no, no, no, no! Never! I'd never stoop as low as to ship my OC with Nico. She's not going to be shipped with anyone. She's only here because *spoiler* *spoiler* *spoiler.***

**Anyways, here is the story!**

* * *

**Artemis' POV**

Imagine for a moment that you have a twin. Imagine that he not only transforms you into something you loathe but blames you too. See, most of you are probably going to say that would make you very angry, furious even. Well, now you know how I was feeling.

A door opened on my right and Hecate came out of her private office, phone in hand.

"Why didn't she just Iris message dad?" Ares asked, trying to cross his/her arms but found it hard with the new company on his/her chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Because it's easy for people to listen in on Iris messages. So she texted him instead." I informed him— er, her. Ares huffed.

"Well, I have some bad news." Hecate said as she rejoined our group. We all groaned and she put up her hand. "I told Zeus what happened and he said that he's not canceling the trip to come help. We're going to have to figure this out ourselves."

"Man," Apollo said with a sigh. "This wouldn't of happened if dad had invited us."

"This wouldn't have happened if you'd never been born!" I shouted.

"Whoa bro, calm down." Apollo said. I felt my cheeks flare.

"I am _not_ a bro." I growled. Apollo shrugged.

"You are until we change back." Apollo said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I gritted my teeth.

"Whatever, _Apolla_." I said. She frowned.

"Apollo." She said. I shook my head defiantly.

"You are Apolla until we change back." I said, crossing my arms. Apolla pouted. Hecate rubbed her temples.

"This is going to be a _long _week." Hecate mumbled. Ares stormed up to her.

"Hey! I got a question!" Ares shouted. Hecate turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you change genders? You were near the blast too." Ares said, once again trying to awkwardly cross her arms over her chest.

"That's a good question!" Apolla said.

"Shut up, Apolla." Hephaestus grumbled.

"Oh, come on! That's not my name!"

"Well," Hecate said, shifting on her feet. "I happened to throw up a force field right before the blast hit me."

"And you couldn't throw a force field around us?" Ares said, gritting her teeth and looming over the goddess of magic threateningly.

"Look, I would've helped the rest of you if I could but, as it was, I barely had time to protect myself." Hecate said.

"Whatever." Ares said with a huff. Aphrodite, who currently looked more handsome than even her son Eros, admired himself in a nearby mirror.

"I'm probably the hottest boy to ever grace Olympus." Aphrodite said, giving the mirror a seductive smirk. I face-palmed.

"You're an idiot." I said.

"Both of you, shut up!" Hermes suddenly yelled. We turned to see her shaking her caduceus and George and Martha flailing around. Hermes was a tall, lithe girl with a green tank on, jogging pants and Adidas sneakers. She had long, curly black hair that was pulled back in a pony tail.

"We're just saying! It's funny when you think about it." George said as he was shook.

"Shut up, George!" Martha said. "Or Hermes won't ever stop shaking us."

I rolled my eyes.

"The immaturity is astounding." I said. Apolla swung her head in my direction.

"Why don't you get off your high horse?" Apolla snapped at me. I felt my cheeks flare.

"I will once you start using your brain!" I said. Apolla clenched her fists.

"I do use my brain! And, fyi, I happen to be a lot smarter than you!" Apolla said. I snorted.

"Yeah, right. _Sure_ you are." I said with an eye roll. "And snails are faster than a cheetah."

"Hey!" I heard someone call out. We both turned our heads and saw my dear hunters coming over to where we stood. I smirked while Apolla paled. Now my dear sibling had it coming.

You can imagine my shock when my hunters gathered around Apolla and crossed their arms and glared at _me_.

"What are you...?" I asked, unable to finish my sentence.

"How dear you torment this girl?" Alisa said, her glare becoming harsher. "When Artemis hears of this, you shall be punished."

My jaw dropped. "B-But, but—"

"Thanks for helping me out guys." Apolla said, putting her arms around the nearest hunters.

"No problem."

I shook my head. I couldn't believe it.

"I-It's not fair!" I stuttered. Thalia snorted and rolled her eyes at me.

"Wow. Way to sound pathetic." Thalia said. I clenched my teeth.

"That is no way to talk to me." I said through my teeth. Abby responded.

"I wouldn't do anything to us if I were you. That will only increase our Lady's punishment for you." Abby said.

"I am your lady!" I shouted. They all stared at me.

"Riiiiiight." Thalia said. "Look, sorry to break it to you, but you aren't Lady Artemis. She's hotter."

I was taken aback by that comment.

"What on Earth is _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked. "I-I'm hot! I mean, how can she be but not me? We're the same. Also, what do you mean _Artemis is hot_?" I asked. Thalia just raised a brow while Apolla tried her best to hold back her snickers.

"You know what?" I asked. "I will prove to you I am Artemis. And I will expect an apology." Thalia rolled her eyes. "Especially from you."

I summoned my silver bow and arrows, my weapon of power, and pointed it at Apolla. The hunters jaws dropped while Thalia's eyes widened like golf balls.

"Hopefully, now you realize your mistake. I am Artemis." I said. Then I took a step closer to Apolla. "And this is my brother, Apollo. Due to his shenanigans, we have been forced into the forms of the opposite gender and can't change back."

The hunters Apolla had her arms around took several steps back and away from her. Apolla smiled sheepishly.

"Come on! You all turn your backs on the company of men, right? And Arty is technically a boy now. That means, you shouldn't listen to him." Apolla said. I gritted my teeth as my hunters got confused looks on their faces.

"Do we still listen to Artemis now that she's a boy?" Sammy asked. My hunters mumbled among themselves. Thalia crossed her arms.

"Look, we swore a pledge to follow Artemis and I think it still stands even now that she is temporarily a boy." Thalia said. I smiled. Good ol' Thalia. She is certainly one of the best lieutenants I could ever ask for. Still...

"I expect an apology right about now." I said, crossing my arms and looking at Thalia pointedly. Thalia rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yeah... sorry, Lady Artemis." Thalia said. The rest of my hunters followed suit and started to apologize.

"Thank-you." I said with a firm nod. "Now, come on hunters, let's go back to my house."

"So... you aren't going to hurt me?" Apolla asked with a twinge of hope.

"Not right now. Later though." I said.

"Oh."

After we were a good distance away from Apolla's prying ears, I spoke to my hunters.

"You know, I need to find a way to get back at Apolla." I said. "Any ideas?"

"Glue his underwear onto his skin?" Thalia suggested. Helen snickered.

"That's brilliant, Thalia!" Helen said. I shook my head.

"No, that's a bit too immature. I'd rather not stoop to his level." I said. Helen pouted and was about to say something back when Devon intervened.

"Leave it be, Helen. Don't start a fight with Lady Artemis." Devon said.

"Lady? Isn't she a Lord now?" Helen asked.

_Smack!_

"Ow! What the Hades was that for, Devon?" Helen asked. Devon continued walking with a straight face, as if she hadn't just slugged Helen in the arm.

"That was for not shutting up." Devon replied. Helen grumbled under breath.

"I got an idea." Sammy said quietly. We all looked at her. "You may not like it though."

I raised my right eyebrow. "Oh, what may that be?"

* * *

**Alright, I am finally done with that chapter! Now, for some important announcements.**

**1\. If you find that I am taking too long to finish a chapter for this story or one of my others, feel free to remind me through PM. Not review though. I don't want all my reviews for this story to be reminders. So, PM only.**

**2\. If any of you have ideas for this story or something you'd like to see, PM me. Or, if you can't, add your idea/request at the end of your review.**

**3\. I'm writing a new Percy Jackson story. I have no idea when I'm going to come out with it but, if you are interested in seeing your character (OC) in it, PM me for the details. If you don't have an account you are out of luck. One of the things though is that I might tweak your characters so, if you don't mind that, you can contact me through PM.**

**Well, that's all. See you guys next chapter.**


	5. Everything is Blue

**PLEASE READ: I was on a hiatus because I was busy in school all this time. I didn't post a chapter informing you all of that because I believe that is against website policy.**

**So, let's just go to the story, shall we?**

* * *

**Hera's POV**

I swear, the first chance I get the chance to strangle Zeus, I will...

That annoying Megan was hanging around me and my sisters like she was some sort of leech. I would disintegrate her but Zeus made us promise not too. So, I was stuck with the little pain in the neck, who watched us cook as if she'd never seen a person cook before. At least she was quiet though.

"Hera, may I ask you a question?" Megan asked. Deep breaths... I need to take deep breaths.

"Yes, Megan?" I asked, trying my best to smile like I wasn't planning on killing her first chance I got.

"Who do you say is the best cook out of you and your sisters?" Megan asked. Demeter and I both stiffened.

"Well, obviously it is—" Demeter began, her voice rising.

"It all really depends on what we're cooking. Some of us are better at cooking certain stuff." Hestia interrupted gently, smiling down at Athena's most obnoxious child she has ever produced. Which is quite a feet, considering how annoying all of Athena's kids are. Like, you know, Annabeth.

At that moment, Percy Jackson walked in.

"Hey, I got a request." Percy said hesitantly.

"Request?!" I said, sneering. "Who do you think you are to request anything?"

"My dad said it was OK and Zeus said he didn't care." Percy said. Ugh...

"What would you like?" I asked.

"Can you make the food blue?"

"No." I said, turning away from him. Hestia looked at me.

"Dear, please. It is a simple request—" Hestia said.

"I refuse to eat blue food!" I said, my voice rising.

"Hera..." Hestia said, placing a hand on my arm.

"No! I don't care what Zeus says. He is not _my_ boss! I am his wife. HE doesn't tell me what to do. Also, I am the queen of Olympus so Poseidon doesn't have much say over what _I _cook either." I said in defiance. Percy gritted his teeth.

"You know, I'm not asking for a lot! Besides, if I remember correctly, I kind of was forced to participate in your hairbrained scheme to defeat Gaea a_fter _I had saved your royal butt from being overthrown by Kronos! The least you can do is make me blue food." Percy yelled, clenching his fists as if he was ready to punch me. I hissed. Damned demigod! How _dare _he speak to me in such a way? I'll make him pay...

I felt a hand grip my arm and turned to see Hestia looking at me with pursed lips.

"Hera," Hestia said in a quiet but harsh voice. "If Zeus says it's fine then there is little you can do as his wife or not unless you wish to face his wrath. Poseidon will not allow you to harm his child. _I _will not allow you."

My jaw dropped in shock. Hestia threatening me? For Percy Jackson's sake? I closed my mouth and glanced back at Percy Jackson who watched us in confusion. He obviously didn't hear what Hestia said. I sighed. Hestia hardly ever asked anything of me, so I was inclined to comply.

"...Blue food, you said?"

* * *

"This can't be edible." Hades grumbled, looking at the pomegranate we had enchanted to appear blue.

"If you don't want to eat, then don't." I told him. Either, he eats blue food too or not at all. Reluctantly, Hades took dug out some of the seeds and ate them. He never changed his scowl but I could tell that, since it didn't deepen, he actually liked it but didn't want to admit it. Hestia sat at her seat, reading her brown, leather bond book. Annabeth and Percy were talking enthusiastically with each other as Athena sat beside them, pretending she didn't love Italian food because it was "Roman." Honestly, she was as immature as her father sometimes. Speaking of which...

Zeus was glaring at his pasta as if he wished to eradicate it with his eyes. I watched him for a while before sighing.

"What is it, Zeus?" I asked, not even bothering to hide my exasperation.

"The damned fools we left at Olympus had a freak accident which switched their genders." Zeus said. I stared at him and I could hear Percy choke on his food.

"By Oceanus beard..." Poseidon grumbled. "How did something like that happen?"

"Apparently Apollo had been messing around with Hecate's potions... or Artemis, depending on whether you heard the story from Apollo or not." Zeus said. Poseidon, Demeter and I groaned.

Zeus shook his head. "Maybe I should strip him of his immortality and send him to the mortal world again."

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Hestia asked. "It was just a small mistake. It's not apocalypse inducing."

"Unlike his last mistake." Hades said under breath.

"That reminds," Zeus said, pulling out his phone. "I got to make a call."

"Zeus—" I protested but he stood up and walked out of the room. I need to talk to him about his table manners again.

"Tell me, Percy," Athena said, giving the boy a critical look. "Have you participated in sexual intercourse with my daughter?"

Now Percy sounded like he was really choking.

Meanwhile, Annabeth's face flushed red. She appeared as if she wished she could just melt into her chair and vanish. I'd be lying if I said that didn't amuse me.

Percy was about to answer when Poseidon beat him to the chase.

"What does it matter? My boy can have sex with whomever he wants, whenever he wants!" Poseidon said. Athena's eyes flashed a little in anger. They have gotten to flashing murderously so much that we've have started to give them danger ratings. One was when she was starting to become angry and ten was, as Ares put it, _I'd say get the Hades out of there but it's already too late 'cause your fucked._

It was about a two or a three, so Poseidon should be fine unless he pushes her. Which, knowing him, he will.

Athena was about to say something back when Percy Jackson spoke up.

"Thanks dad... but I don't really want to," Percy struggled with his next words. "_Do it_ with anybody but Annabeth. Besides, I'll only do it whenever Annabeth is ready."

The angry light left Athena's eyes and her face softened. Athena nodded, seemingly satisfied. I was quite surprised. He actually got Athena's approval? Even if it was just for this moment?

I looked around the table to see how the others were reacting to this when I noticed Hestia was reading her book the whole time. The strange part of it though, was that her body was tense and she appeared as if she heard something very unsettling. Did the fight bother her that much?

At that moment, Zeus walked back in.

"Back." Zeus said, simply sitting down. He began to eat again as if his leaving made no difference. I really need to talk to him about his manners.

"What are you reading?" Megan asked Hestia, who had been hovering over her shoulder. Hestia yelped and slammed her book shut. Megan's face looked serious. "Why'd you close the book? Are you hiding something?"

Hestia laughed softly and smiled.

"I have no reason to hide anything. After all, my family is always so honest with me." Hestia said. For some reason, as she said that, she looked directly at Zeus. I noticed Zeus' eyes trail down towards the ground, unable to meet her eyes. Zeus only did that when he was guilty of something. I gritted my teeth.

What is that man up too? And what does Hestia have to do with it?

* * *

**Well, that was rather short. Again, I'm sorry. I'll try not to go on another hiatus but, sometimes, life happens and I can't help it.**


End file.
